Cycloaliphatic aminosulfonic acid derivatives have been shown to have valuable cardiovascular properties with very good tolerance and are particularly well suited for the therapy of undesired generation and conduction of stimuli in the tissue which, for example, occur with dysrhythmia.
The preparation of choice for the treatment of the disorders mentioned is still procainamide which is the prototype for directly acting antiarrhythmic pharmaceuticals. Procainamide has the severe disadvantage that its use reduces all base functions of the heart. The necessary high dosage and the small therapeutic range as well as the markedly undesired accompanying phenomena such as the danger of collapse and shock, tachycardia, thrombopenia, agranulocytosis, and gastrointestinal and allergic phenomena make the search for chemically new substances, which do not show the disadvantages mentioned, absolutely necessary, see Pharmazie. 34, p. 494-498 (1979).